To See You in That Wedding Dress
by KageYami
Summary: Based on Wedding Dress by Taeyang. Uzumaki Naruto was attending his beloved's wedding. Here's the catch he's not the groom but rather it's his best friends' wedding. He's happy for them but he's hurting from the inside. SasuSakuNaru


**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**This is what I get for listening to that song. -_- But it's so good and the music video is just a big tear jerker (in my opinion) I-I just have to make one based of the Naruto cast. Btw trying out a 1st POV and different style of wrting for this oneshot :)**

**If it get's emotional...I learned this from experience...**

* * *

Today's the day. I got up from a throbbing night, I shouldn't have drank too much but it just felt right.

"C'mon Naruto you're playing a big role today!" I told myself reassuring with that smile.

It was always that smile people couldn't tell. I was hurting in the inside but yet I'm so happy for that person. I was able to put on this so called 'mask' and yet my closet friends were the ones who could tell it apart. I felt my phone ringing.

"Yo." I replied knowing who's calling me.

"Naruto." my best female friend Sakura called me. I could already see her beaming smile. Today's her wedding with my best male friend and she's the one that kept calling me for advise even if I was never married.

"You excited?" I asked the nervous pink friend of mine.

Haruno Sakura is one of a kind, she's my first friend since elementary school since no one wanted to befriend the "weird boy". Hey I just had a tendency to pull pranks back then, nothing more nothing less. Still she always kept that smile of her's to make me happy. Too bad she never realized what I thought of her.

I was madly in love with her.

"Too bad I can't see Sasuke before the wedding." she pouted I could see her puffing her cheeks in a cute fashion.

Uchiha Sasuke and I had an interesting friendship. We met each other at middle school. First we're against each other throats one second, next we're beating up gangs and other bullies. We kinda both admitted we're best friends but once highschool came we're practically inseparable.

Both of us cursed each other out but you know we never meant it. He calls me "idiot, moron" or any variation, while I kept on calling me bastard.

"Don't worry the wedding's gonna be great!" I reassured her as I heard her sighing.

Of course Sakura stayed with me even through highschool. She kept her grades way high up, and even thoguh I'm honors smart she's way beyond that. Not only that she's one of the nicest and most active students back then. Supporting teams, directing plays, helping the special kids, she really is one of a kinds. Then it happened.

I still remember it after five years. Sasuke and Sakura holding hands and she announced that they were going out. Correction still going out and are now going to get married. I was confused yet happy at the same time. Confuse since Sasuke and Sakura spent more time with each other while happy since Sakura is smiling more than ever.

But I wasn't the one making her happy.

"I still can't believe the wedding dress you picked for me is so perfect!" Sakura screamed over her phone as I rubbed my ear.

What does matter? Who makes the person happy? Or is it seeing that person happy regardless? I-I'm happy for you but I'm not the one making her like this, not one bit.

"Hey Sakura do you remember that one day at last summer?" I brought up feeling nostalgic.

"Oh that day, you were so sweet Naruto." she cooed.

Only if she fell in love with me...

* * *

_It was the previous summer when I asked Sakura to hang out with me. It should've been a simple day since I asked people to hang out with me everyday. Even though we got out of college we're all in touch. I heading to the park just wanting, no needing her presence._

_"Hey Naruto!" she waved as she ran up to hug me. I sneaked my arms around her waist._

_If only the moment can last forever._

_"So Sakura how's Suna?" I asked._

_For an entire month Sakura stayed at Suna with some of her cousins, one of them being Gaara._

_"It was fun, Gaara is actually opening up and has a girlfriend!" she said with a cheery tone. "They look so cute together."_

_"Not as much as me?" I wondered giving her my puppy dog eyes._

_"You're cute too, Naruto!" Sakura grinned as I hugged her so suddenly. "H-Hey!"_

_"We've known each other for so long Sakura." I told her as I stared at her._

_She was absolutely beautiful. I remember back at elementary school I thought she was an angel. Hey don't laugh I was just a kid, I bet you told someone that before._

_"Yeah." she trailed off as she stared into my eyes._

_Oh please don't do that, you keep reminding me why I've fallen for you, but you're with him._

_"I'm gonna miss you." I whispered tenderly._

_"Aww Naruto I'll miss you too." she said back as I felt her arms around me._

_Too stranger people would think we're a couple but this is only natural for best friends. You know we get so close that we don't mind the physical contact. If only this was affection not...not..._

_"I've been practicing piano." I suddenly blurted out._

_Hey once I heard how beautiful it sounded I wanted to try it out._

_"Oh yeah, how's practice?" she asked exteidly._

_"I'm no Mozart but I say I'm pretty decent." I shrugged off._

_Oh c'mon there's no way I'm getting to that level with the piano! I remember why I called her though._

_"H-Hey I wanna show you something." I told her._

_It was my favorite spot to stare at the city I've live in for all my life. No one knew this spot._

_"It's so pretty!" her eyes sparkled. "There's our school! There's my house! There's my Ino's place!"_

_"It's such a view huh?" I asked._

_Her smile was breathtaking I couldn't help stare at her lively smiles._

_"Ah Sakura there you are." a familair voice said, though I could see the bastard's smirk already._

_When I meant no one knew the spot I meant except for my other best friend Sasuke. There he is hands in both his pocket but one of them is filled with something._

_"Sasuke!" she squealed as she jumped into his arms. "W-What are you doing here?!"_

_We planned this, well Sasuke asked for help but me being one of the most unpredictable people just old him to meet me here at a specific time. I reminded him to get the stuff ready._

_"That's my cue to leave." I told her as I started to walk away._

_"Wait Naruto!" she cried out. "W-Where are you-"_

_I turned around ignoring the rest of her words and gave her that smile. I was no am happy for her no matter what. I was able to get a good distance between and I could hear some of the conversation._

_"...been...gether...years now." Sasuke said as he stared into her eyes lovingly._

_You bastard if I can only do that to her and not you. Sorry I was being selfish for a second._

_He was kneeling down, box out showing off the ring he bought from his rich fortune._

_"Would you marry me?" he asked, I could hear him begging hoping to say yes. If she cried from this I'm going to beat you for making her cry!_

_"Yes! Yes!" she screamed in joy as she hugged Sasuke and taking the ring._

_It was a beautiful ring, the gem matched her eyes very much. _

_"Good for you guys." I whispered, fighting back tears._

_I'm happy for them I really am but I'm..I'm crying. I'm such an idiot I should have never hesitated and now I lost her to you. Good for you, Sasuke. Good for you Sakura..._

* * *

"I still can't believe you planned all that out!' Sakura thanked me I can see her smiling already.

"Hey anything for you!' I smiled back.

Anything for you: my soul, my life, my feelings and my love. If I can only give it to her but I'm too late. Too slow. Too scared. Too pathetic.

The wedding is happening in a few hours and I have to get ready too. I bet Sakura is getting her makeup.

Next thing I knew I was at the church seeing so many familair people around me. Everybody looked beautiful, suits and dresses to match the setting. I bet Sakura would look the best, though Sasuke would match her.

"Only you would wear the orange tie." Ino puffed at me.

She's Sakura's best girlfriend and we've been good friends as well.

"Yeah, yeah." I casually waved my arms.

Hey I like orange, problem?

Anyways Yamanaka Ino and I became close friends ever since I had to help her with her love life. You know love triangle: made lazy bum, Shikamaru, realized how Ino's the one girl for him since they've been playmates and that she's madly in love with him. Sound familiar? Nevermind.

"There's Sakura!"Ino chirped up as we saw a limo leaving.

There she was, with her parents. She was smiling. Of course she's happy she's getting married to him.

"You look amazing Sakura." I gasped for some air.

"Thank you." she giggled as a blush rose up.

"Really Sakura Sasuke is gonna trip if he sees you." Ino snickered.

"Oh please don't let him see me." she begged with a smile.

"Yeah, yeah bad luck." Ino voiced out. "Don't worry Sasuke is not getting a peak out of you!"

I decided to leave the two to their chat, they were very good friends. Just like how me and Sasuke are.

"Yo."

Speaking of me and Sasuke.

"Yo Sasuke, you ready?" I nudged him with a grin.

It wasn't like him to look nervous, then again he's getting married and it's one of those once in a lifetime stuff.

"D-Does this make me look fat?" he asked suddenly.

The hell? Mostly girls ask that question and here Sasuke is asking it?

"Oh c'mon!" he whined as I kept laughing, sorry couldn't resist.

"You look sexy" what? I'm being honest, nothing homo about that. "I saw Sakura too and man is she stunning."

"Too bad I can't see her yet." he pouted as he crossed his arms in annoyance.

You don't know how jealous I'm right now. The two of you ready to commit and live for each other. It should have been me! Sorry my selfish side likes to come out.

"Hey you okay?" he worriedly as I dazed off.

I'll never admit how madly in love I am with Sakura. To be with her, just her and me, was always an amazing moment. She's my first friend and of course I've fallen for her. Who wouldn't? C'mon if your first pal is the opposite gender wouldn't you feel something? Anything? Dammit Sasuke if only I was in your place right now.

"You win." I said suddenly.

Sasuke's eyes widened at me. Ever since middle school we're best friends but that didn't mean we could compete with each other. Well both of us we're top athletes back at highschool and we're always a tie. But this time it was different. A competition on who would get Sakura to fall in love. I had the advantage since I'm her childhood friend and all.

I had the advantage and disadvantage. I've known her longer so I knew like favorite color, secrets and all that. At the same time I don't know how she sees me, but I'm definitely sure she sees me as her best friend since she doesn't mind giving me hugs and teases me all the time.

"You're still thinking like that?!" Sasuke asked in shock.

It wasn't a surprise we're both very competitive but it wasn't like that...

* * *

_I was at the school rooftop eating my bento, it was good. _

_"Hn." replied someone in front of me._

_"Bastard." I grinned at him. 'Another tie huh?"_

_Both Sasuke and I just had a stare down and for some reason we both blinked at the same time. Coincidence? Big no._

_Let's see what we've done: basketball, soccer, football, hell even hockey! I don't ice skate at all but man I barely won that. Still he beat at track and it was quite a shocker. People always knew how much of a stamina freak I was but when Sasuke beaten me it was like the whole world just went mute. I guess it was fair he win, we lose and we tie._

_"Another competition let's see." I started as I started to think_

_We've done so much already, hell there was one when we picked on a gang and competed on who could beat up the most,_

_"There you guys are!" Sakura waved as she brought her own cute lunch set._

_"Hey!"_

_"Yo."_

_It seemed like the three of us are very inseparable. When a group project comes up we're always sticking together and getting the best grade all thanks to Sakura._

_"Sheesh lunch period is almost over!" she scolded. "C'mon I'll meet you guys at class."_

_I saw Sasuke's face like it hit him like a ton of bricks. He had an idea. I can guess what it is but I'm not going to like it one bit, not at all._

_She left the rooftop already, just us boys again._

_"Whoever makes Sakura fall in love?" Sasuke suggested with a smirk._

_"Woah, woah I'm not going there!" I gasped at the idead._

_Okay__ I can deal with marathons, gang, volcano climbing and rabid fangirls, but Sakura. There's no way I'm doing this, not now not ever! She is-_

_"What's wrong scared?' he teased still smirking._

_If I could go back in time right now, I would smack my younger self for my own __stubbornness. I was a coward since I didn't want to lose at all. I was stupid._

_"Oh hell no you're on!" I grinned arrogantly._

_No problem this should be easy! Sakura knew me way longer than the bastard! Yup this is gonna be the easiest match ever!_

* * *

"I love her ever since we've been best friends."

It felt right to tell it to someone especially him. It was all pent up, but I never had the courage to admit it. I kept telling people Sakura and I are just best friends.

"I've fallen for her, you know?" Sasuke said as I fought back tears. "Ever since the summer we've been dating I realized this game wasn't a game any longer. I've fallen for her: her smile, her gentleness, her purity, her everything."

"Same and you win." I said as I smiled at him. "If you make her cry..."

"I won't." he nodded with a sad smile. "I'm sorry."

Don't be sorry! Dammit Sasuke, you're the only only one now that could keep her happy! Don't regret what I'm doing for you! I'm giving up my happiness for you both!

Of course I was a coward I would never break down like that.

"When you made it like a game..." I started as I stared into his eyes. "I was sad, it's just the way you made it sound. You made it like Sakura's an object."

"That's a long time ago." he sighed at his own foolishness.

We were teenagers back then we were still stupid, not intelligence wise, but decision making and all that. Still kids still growing and trying to control our hormones and such, but that was a long time ago.

"Yeah it was." I said bitterly though I did grin at him again. "And congrats."

I hugged him like anyone else would. We were best friends ever since middle school and now he's marrying my first friend, my first love.

In a blink of an eye I was at my designated spot: playing the piano. Sasuke and I stared at how Sakura was walking so carefully to the altar. She was beautiful, I can't describe it at all.

Her father had a very proud smile on his face as he let go of his only daughter. Sakura waved at him; I don't know why but for some reason I thought I saw Mr. Haruno tearing up like it as the farewell kind. Then she turned to me as she gave the biggest smile she could make.

"Beautiful." I breathed out as I felt the piano's structure with my fingertips.

Both of them stared at each other lovingly both holding each other's hands, not wanting to let go. If I could be the one holding her hand.

"Naruto." she mouthed at me.

I blushed since I was supposed to be playing the piano and all but she gave me that giggle, that laugh. She's always gives that to me whenever I do something so silly.

Then I imagined it not Sasuke but me in his place. The two of us straing into our eyes with all our love but that's only a fantasy never real at all...

* * *

_I was back at middle school as I crossed my arms in front of the bastard that got in my way._

_"You needed help." he said simply with no interest at all._

_"I was doing fine!" I argued back._

_Let's see a middle school gang thought they could take me on! Pfft yeah right! It was too easy they're just amateurs, unlike them I fought for survival._

_"Please don't fight." my best friend begged as she hugged me from behind._

_If only we could stay like this but that bastard is still in front of my._

_"C'mon Sakura we're not fighting at all." I patted her head as I gave her that grin of mine._

_"So you're name's Sakura eh?" the guy said as if he was interested. No Sakura is my best friend she-_

_Wait Naruto stop lying to yourself, you love her ever since but you're afraid. Damn I'm such a coward._

_"Whattaya want!/" I hugged her as I glared at him. I felt her body slipping as she introduced herself._

_"M-My name's Haruno Sakura and thank you for helping Naruto!" she bowed down with that cute stutter. "Naruto he's always so reckless but he means good, honest! Please don't fight."_

_D-Don't bow to him he's not our sempai he's the same grade as us! And I'm not that reckless!_

_"Uchiha Sasuke." he introduced himself gracefully._

_Show off._

_"Uzumaki Naruto." I said as a took out my hand._

_He looked at me weirdly as I growled again._

_"Naruto is practically saying let's be friends!" Sakura beamed at Sasuke._

_Dammit Sakura knows me so well, but I know much of her in return. I was the weird kid and she's the kind angel. The bastard finally decided to shake my hand._

_"I'm not losing to you!" I declared._

_"Funny I was going to say the same thing."_

_Oh how wonderful friendship begins..._

* * *

"Congrats!"

"You two look so good together!"

"Congratulations to you both!"

There they all are surrounded best friends and family. I stood at the back as both their friends and family wished them luck. I was jealous of all of them.

"At least you guys still have family." I muttered darkly as I fought back all the tears I could hold back.

A sudden rattle was heard from my pocket despite the commotions. It was a childhood thing something dumb, something foolish, but something I never regretted.

"Naruto?" I turned to the voice, it was Ino looking at me really worried. She was one of the few that knew of my never ending love for Sakura.

"Hey." I whispered as I glanced at Sakura, she seemed so happy with everyone around her, without me.

"You okay?" Ino asked me.

"How would it feel if you gave the only person that mattered in your whole entire life to someone else?" I asked her. Damn the tears were so hard o fight off.

"I'd be hurt but I'd be happy for that person since that person is happy." she smiled at me as I still gave her that blank look.

Damn Ino you're thinking what I've been feeling. I should be happy, happy for Sakura, happy for Sasuke, but it hurts. I felt hurt abandoned they all looked so happy without me. I-I'm not the one making her happy, she doesn't need me anymore...Who am I kidding? I still need her she saved me from being lonely even if it meant she was my only friend.

Ino glanced at what I was holding. I gave her smile.

"Just a little made up ring I had." I told her.

It was so fake the handle was plastic and was now worn out. There was one part that I kept alive but it's just dead. A faded cherry blossom petal was embodied into the plastic ring. It was a child's dream, just a false fantasy I lived in.

"For Sakura?" she asked her words boldly.

"When we were just kids, I gave this to her as a sign of friendship." I explained softly. "When we graduated highschool she gave it back to me telling me it was a good luck charm for her."

Sakura waved at the two of us as she gestured us to come over to the crowed. Sorry Sakura it's an offer I'll deny, you don't need me anymore the moment you gave this back to me.

"Before Sasuke came into our life I planned it like it was an engagement ring to her, you know?" I said. "But sadly I'm not rich or fancy as Uchiha."

"Don't be like that Naruto."

How could I? I was on my own for most of my life, no parental support or anything since I had no family at all.

"Naruto! Ino!" Sakura waved at us. "C'mon!"

There it is again that perfect smile of her's, I-I couldn't take it anymore. I said my goodbyes to Ino as I dashed out of the chapel doors.

"So bright." I muttered to myself, I could see the parking lot I just have to get to my car and-

"Naruto!" Sakura grinned at me as she ran as fast as she can with that wedding dress of her's. If only it was still the ceremony I looked at her lovingly.

"You looked amazing there Sakura." I smile softly to her.

She only giggled as he hugged me so suddenly. Don't you know how much this hurts, I'm in a suit and she's in a dress if only it was real.

"Hey you coming to the reception?" she asked hopefully, her eyes gleaming hopefully.

"Sorry Sakura but I got plans tonight." I apologized looking away.

Pfft liar, I just wanna get drunk and forget all this bullshit. It's not fair I love you didn't you love me like I did, not one bit? I-it doesn't matter anymore you're happy! Without me! Please be with Sasuke already!

"I was hoping you were going." she sighed disappointingly. "Well your busy most of the time but I'm glad you took your time to be in my wedding."

It could have been our wedding! I'm such a damn coward. I wanted to leave now!

"Hey Sakura." I started so suddenly.

I wasn't thinking straight at all as I grinned at her as tears were finally falling down.

"Take care!"

I didn't turn back to see her reaction as I ran to my car. I could still see her looking worried at me. I waved at her for the last time.

No longer her smiles are for me, no longer she will begged me for stuff, no longer I'm needed in her life. No longer...

"Hey Sakura thanks for everything!"

As I said those words: I sped off not looking back. Dammit I could see her waving back but her face is sad. Dammit I'm not turning around! I'm such a coward...

* * *

_"He's weird, he has no mommy or daddy!"_

_"Yeah stay away from him!"_

_It was the first day of school and nobody wanted to play with me. Everybody looked at me weirdly when I asked what a mommy or daddy was. It felt strange everybody ignored me yet I felt someone staring at me. I just ignored the feeling._

_A ball suddenly rolled up to me._

_"Oh man, I can't the ball is by that weirdo!" one of the kids complained as he __approached me. _

_He quickly grabbed the ball and ran to his friends. I looked down at grass with sad eyes. It was lunchtime but I had nothing to eat._

_"Hey you okay?" asked a girl._

_Why would someone talk to me? I'm nothing, no one, a nobody. I was such a crybaby._

_"I have no friends!" I said tears falling down. "No one told me what a mommy or daddy is! I don't get it cause I don't have one!"_

_It really is lonely when I stared at kids with moms and dads as they held hands. I was angry but hurting them won't do anything._

_"My momma told me if someone is really sad they need a big hug!" the girl beamed up as she wrapped her arms around me._

_I couldn't help it I kept crying more. I'm lonely but this girl is willing to be my friend. _

_"Woah." _

_I looked up at amazement. That's not a girl that's an angel. Pink hair falling smoothly down her shoulders as she gave me a gentle smile. Green eyes staring lovingly into my lonely ones. I can already see a halo around her...whoops that's the sun._

_I'm in love._

_"M-My name's Uzumaki Naruto." I introduced myself. I heard it was polite if you tell your name first. "W-What's your's."_

_"I'm Haruno Sakura!"_

* * *

**So about those tissues...I don't know. What do you think a big tear jerker or what? Like I said before I'm talking from experience, well it didn't exactly happened like that. It was more like I befriended this girl then I got a huge crush on her, then she got herself a boyfriend, who was one of my other friends...Screw my life story! We've been through these kind of stuff and it ain't letting me down! Anyways hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
